The present invention relates to a method for producing additive for bread and additive for bread. The additive of the present invention is applicable particularly, but not exclusively, to use for bread such as a loaf of bread, cracker (hard biscuit), cakes, cookies, a sort of noddles, a sort of pasta such as a spaghetti or ravioli and, foods for dogs.
A conventional rice bran, that is taken as a by-product in the process of polishing an unmilled rice, contains a large quantity of high nutritive essential fatty acids such as minerals, vitamins, fiber, linoleum acid.
The fiber, which is contained particularly in a large quantity, has an effect of controlling increasing serum cholesterol, of preventing obesity and diabetes, and of removing a poisonous substance in a food preventing appendicitis and colon cancer.
In a recent study (Fukuoka Prefecture Institute for Hygiene and Environment) is shown that dioxins such as polychlorinated dibenzo-p-dioxins (PCDDs) and polychlorinated dibenzofurancs (PCDFs), which are accumulated in the human body, can be removed by the fiber contained in the rice bran.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 7-8158 and Sho 63-58544 disclose the use of the roasted or heat-treated rice bran as an additive for a confectionery such as bread or cookie.
However, even though the roasted or heat-treated rice bran as an additive is added 5 to 10% by weight of materials for a confectionery such as bread or cookie the consumer refuses foods such as the confectionery having such unique smell and bitterness derived from the rice bran because the rice bran has unique smell and bitterness.
In the view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for producing an additive for bread and additive for bread which prevent the unique smell and bitterness derived from the rice bran. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for producing an additive for bread and additive for bread which maintain a taste and effect provided by the rice bran even though the rice bran is used as the additive for bread such as a loaf of bread, cracker (hard biscuit), cakes, cookies, a sort of noddles, a sort of pasta such as a spaghetti or ravioli, or foods for dog.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings if for the purpose of illustration only and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.